


Мой повелитель.

by efinie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновилась заявкой с Тор/Авенджерс Феста "14 [42] Пост-Мстители. Тор привозит Локи в Асгард и добивается, чтобы вместо наказания Локи стал его мужем. Постепенное привыкание друг к другу или, если до этого между ними что-то было, попытки наладить контакт заново. Без стеба.", но получилось скорее по мотивам заявки...</p><p>Итак, предыстория: Тор привозит Локи в Асгард и добивается, чтобы вместо наказания Локи стал его мужем. Пока идут приготовления к свадьбе, Локи отсиживается в своих покоях, но в день церемонии присоединяется к Тору на тренировке... И вот:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой повелитель.

Небольшая подсечка, Тор восседает сверху и не может сдержать победной улыбки:  
\- Потерял форму, брат?  
Локи улыбается и вонзает ему кинжал в бок. Небольшая рокировка, и теперь уже он сверху:  
\- Ничему-то ты не учишься, _брат_!- и, наклоняясь, неожиданно кусает Тора в плечо. Тор ревет, не столько от боли, сколько от обиды, вскакивает на ноги и пытается схватить обидчика, но хватает только воздух: иллюзия, смеясь, рассеивается прямо на глазах...

Ворваться в покои братца, схватить за грудки, тряхнуть как следует, приложить об стену - дело пары секунд, сколько раз он уже проделывал это раньше, возмущаясь на выходки брата. Он уже открывает рот, готовый выплюнуть Локи в лицо все наболевшее, да и припомнить прошлые обиды, но тот поднимает взгляд:  
\- Кто-то обидел могучего Тора? - В голосе столько искреннего недоумения и заботы, что, не знай Тор с кем имеет дело, купился бы. Вот только эту хитрую улыбку и смеющийся взгляд Бога не только Лжи и Обмана, но и Бога _Озорства_ , Тор не видел уже очень давно, с тех пор как... И Тора отпускает. Все обиды, боль, страх, ненависть, все исчезает, остается только облегчение... И усталость. Он чувствует, что, наконец, все кончено, только _теперь_ все кончено. Точка возврата...

Тор прижимается лбом ко лбу Локи, закрывает глаза и выдыхает:  
\- Ненавижу тебя...  
\- Хорошо.  
Тор чувствует, как холодные пальцы пробираются под рубашку, прикасаются к ране, излечивая ее, и поднимаются выше по груди, видимо намереваясь проделать то же с укусом.  
\- Это оставь...  
Он и сам не может объяснить, почему хочет оставить эту... метку? Рука исчезает, и Тор даже с закрытыми глазами может видеть эту победную ухмылку...

Локи вдруг становится серьезным.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что Читаури придут за Тессерактом... и за мной?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты же видел их армию, их мощь! Ради чего все это?  
\- Ради любви.  
\- Зачем ты вернул меня _сюда_?! Ты так дорожишь своей мидгардской девкой, что готов подвергнуть опасности свой дом, лишь бы защитить ее и кучку никчемных людишек? _Это_ твой выбор? - Локи пихает его в грудь с такой силой, что не ожидавший такой реакции Тор отлетает на несколько шагов. Он буквально физически ощущает волны ненависти, исходящие от брата. - Нужно было мне сразу наведаться к ней!

Тор чувствует, что брат сейчас снова закроется! Ну уж нет! Он хватает его за горло и снова прикладывает к стенке:  
\- _Наш_ дом! - Просто удивительно, как при его уме и хитрости Локи умудряется не замечать очевидных вещей. Тор вздыхает и проводит рукой по иссиня-черным волосам. - Где же твой хваленый ум, брат? Я уже давно сделал свой выбор!  
Наблюдать за сменой эмоций на лице обычно сдержанного Локи одно удовольствие.

\- Твой выбор не из лучших... - Локи улыбается, и эта улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего. - Ты еще пожалеешь...  
\- Я знаю.  
Он определенно пожалеет, и еще не раз, что у него брат - Бог Лжи и Обмана с маниакальным желанием власти, но он никогда не пожалеет о своем выборе.  
Локи кивает, похоже, его этот ответ полностью устраивает.  
\- А теперь поцелуй?  
Старая шутка сопровождается хитрой улыбкой, как и в день коронации. Вот только теперь Тор не собирается его останавливать, а делает шаг вперед и целует. Это нельзя даже назвать поцелуем, простое соприкосновение губ, но сейчас могучий Тор, хозяин Мьельнира и гроза всех девяти миров, боится реакции своего младшего брата, боится поднять глаза и увидеть холодный лед вместо теплой зелени в глазах напротив. Он так и стоит, пока не чувствует руку, стирающую укус с его плеча. Тор не успевает возмутиться, как Локи оставляет на его шее засос, который не прикроют никакие доспехи и наряды.  
\- Так гораздо лучше, правда?  
Тор кивает, маленький гаденыш всегда видел его насквозь. Второй поцелуй выходит настоящим... Тор прижимает к себе Локи с такой силой, что не будь они богами, это кончилось бы плачевно. Локи же подставляется под его поцелуи, но кому как не Тору знать, что эта покорность обманчива. Но, похоже, сейчас она нужна им обоим, словно получая и отдавая поцелуи, они излечивали душевные раны друг друга...

\- Все готово к церемонии, мой повелитель! - Если бы Тор мог убивать взглядом, слуга упал бы замертво. Руки сжались в кулаки, а Мьельнир завибрировал, готовый в любую минуту влететь в руку своего хозяина.   
\- В следующий раз тебе следует громко постучать, прежде чем заходить в супружескую спальню, мой друг!.. - Локи неожиданно миролюбиво выпроваживает его за дверь, и бедняга никак не может перестать кивать головой, радуясь, что легко отделался, застав принцев за... непотребством...

Локи возвращается к Тору - пара магических слов, и они облачены в парадные доспехи.   
\- Только после вас, мой повелитель! - Локи склоняется в шутливом поклоне.  
\- После тебя, _мой_ повелитель! - Локи несколько мгновений пристально смотрит на него, видимо пытаясь определить, сколько шутки в этой шутке. Вот только у него ничего не получается, потому что для Тора это вовсе не шутка... Он толкает Локи плечом, пытаясь сгладить неловкость:  
\- Иди уже, Корова!  
И пытается избежать ответа, который непременно последует за насмешливо-вопросительным взглядом, затыкая рот ехидному братцу самым приятным способом, который ему теперь доступен. Похоже, теперь он будет часто этим пользоваться...


End file.
